mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonja "Firefoxx" Reid
Sonja Reid, better know by her online alias OMGitsfirefoxx, Juliette (she was referred to as that from Syndicate when he was plotting the act of ,"killing Tucker's Juliette") or Firefoxx (sometimes simply Firefox) is one of the inhabitants in the World of Mianite. She was secretly a member of The Shadows for a time until they disappeared. She may be the only Mianitee or only person to notice the disappearance, except possibly Nadeshot. Most people do not know that Sonja joined the Shadows as she kept it well hidden from her fellow Mianitees and friends. She also secretly gave Tucker the Holy Chestplate of Mianite as it was a gift from the Shadows for her good work. She often keeps a snow golem called Boris Johnson. She acts as a peacekeeper in the world most of the time, and often avoids combat. She has good relations with all of the Mianitees especially Tucker, since he was her boyfriend at the time. She had a short lived alliance with Nadeshot during a Purge, until he betrayed her. She also has a good relationship with Jordan as he is friendly to most people in the World of Mianite, and she has an good relationship with Tom. Season One She joined the series an episode before Jordan, her first home was on a mountain just across his own place. The first prank she pulled was dinnerboning Tom's bridge, another was building an obsidian penis in Dianite's head statue. Another prank that she did was the Home Owners Association prank with Jericho. She thought of an idea to change the wood of CaptainSparklez' house to Acacia wood. It was because Jericho and Sparklez have an argument due to the use of the Spruce Woods and Trees. She had a pet Snowgolem named Boris and many players killed different versions of him to threaten her or make her pay. She took care of the land, always replanting and breeding the community farm. When the proper Mianite Temple was built, Firefoxx and Jericho built a house in a cave across from it. When being judged by the priest in The Tank of Judgment, she could not think of anything she had done to the land, so she felt okay about going in. She was teleported in and the priest said she had been good to the land, but not to him, and asked her for her best weapons and armor. She responded with the answer "Ask Tom for them", stating that he had stolen all her best gear and refused to give it back. The priest filled the tank with water and started counting down from ten. She was loosing health fast, coming down to 5 hearts of health left when the priest removed the water and said she had passed. During an excavation at Nadeshot's old base, she asked Jericho for a diamond pickaxe, and Jericho gave her 3 diamonds. As she was about to make a pickaxe, it glitched and it made a diamond hoe. Even though it was placed all, the server lagged and recognized it as a hoe. Facts On December 16, 2015, Sonja tragically died on the Trinity Island series after being overwhelmed by guardians, although it was later discovered that she had been in possession of multiple regeneration items that probably would have prevented her death had she used them. In the Season Two of Mianite, CaptainSparklez focused on the mod, Witchery. In a place where you need certain blocks or items on an altar, Firefoxx's head was there, and emitting more energy than the Candelabra, Chalice and the Skeleton skull. In the Episode 41, she found his witchery place and took the head, not knowing it was CaptainSparklez'. Season Two When they arrived in Dagrun, Sonja had became quite cautious of what she was doing. She and Jericho had became distant as a fight arose of them surviving. During that time, she had started her "Such Cute OMG" house. When the taint grew closer to their homes, the town provided the crew with houses. Unfortunately her house had not been finished being built. As the others started moving into their town houses, Firefoxx had became very independent, and was the first Mianitee to begin researching Thaumcraft to stop the taint. With help of CaptainSparklez and Jericho, they created Ethereal Blooms, stopping the taint, and making them the heroes of the town. After that, Firefoxx's primary focus in season two had been Thaumcraft. Firefoxx continued researching Thaumcraft with her, as she calls it, "Thaumonomnomnomicon", and made a character call "Scanja", which began from her obsession to, "Scan all the things!". Throughout the season, she made various kinds of relationships within the town, but more good than bad. She had also taken a liking to food related mods. She had a back garden of trees growing various fruits and nuts. She especially liked to use one mod to make apple cider, making her very favored among the townspeople. Firefoxx also started the restaurant "Foodie Touches", located in her basement. It had received many good ratings. In Episode 51 (FireFoxx's Channel) she and Jericho journeyed to a new dimension called "Opening the Eye", a place where they ventured to in order to travel through the dungeons and find an object called "Rare Treasure". In the second purge, Sonja's tactic was to take every villager Waglington and Jericho captured and placed them in her corral. In defense she used a splash brew of webs, and splashed it by her door, slowing opponents in taking her villagers. Sonja placed second in the purge with 14 points with Jericho in front of her with 22 points. When meeting Mianite, he had not realized her being there and her status as a true follower making her upset. When Mianite asked if he could do anything for her, she became extremely aggressive. Due to her ambitious mind, Firefoxx even began work on the Witchery mod in episode 75 along with Syndicate. With this co-operation, she and Syndicate had planned to prank Jordan through witchery. When meeting Mot, Sonja was quite confused, but had been also happy as once Jordan was 'testing' something teleporting her around and as she said he 'hurt' her, Mot came and taught Jordan not to mess with her ever again. One of Sonja's official pranks was making a ton of baby Dianties and replacing the mass of baby Ianites with the Dianites. However, once the babies were discovered, Mot noticed that they are picking up Firefoxx, making Dianite realize that she was the mother of his "children". He wanted the Dianties killed instantly. It was also revealed through Ianite that Sonja's alternate dimension name is CountryBat or Alyssa Screziato. Equipment WARNING list incomplete Weapons * The Booty Toucher '- A mithril battleaxe. * '''The Toof Of Troof '- A black steel rapier which Tucker could not handle. * 'Dirty Little Node Sucker '- A greatwood wand named after it's owner's proclivity for sucking thaumcraft nodes. * 'The Staff Of Booty Touching '- A thaumium staff created to be her primary thaumncraft casting tool. * '''Mianite's Bond - A Tinker's construct broadsword gifted to her by Mianite through Lieutenant Al. * The Toof Breaker '- The Rapier of the Strix, which she made to use it for the Inertia breakout, that is very useful for blood magic users. * '''Void Sword '- The Void Sword that was made in the second season. Once the Osmotic Enchantment was made, it crashed the server, CommunityMC's bae, which he got mad about. Once Firefoxx did it the second time, it worked, with the enchantments, Vampirism II, Looting III, Sharpness V. Soon after, in Episode 52, during the failed ritual of Martha, Syndicate accidentally killed her, resulting the weapon in her grave. As she carefully moving away everyone in the vicinity, Martha was a bit too close and got the Void Sword. She accidentally deleted the sword and Sonja was abruptly mad. Syndicate, as he was feeling guilty, he temporarily gave the Rewards of Loyalty, which he used to kill her. The episode after, she gave it back at the start of the episode. Before she went back to her warded room, she stumbled upon a diamond chest and a sign saying, "It's there, but almost. -Wisdom", with a Void Sword, enchantments Looting III, Sharpness V, and Pain II. And as a compensation or an apology, there was a stick named, Pointy Stick, with an enchantment Sharpness 20. * 'Air Slut '- The air sled which she obtained through the help with Waglington from the Air Guardian in the mod, Ars Magica. * 'Air Slut 2.0 '- The Fairy Wing, which Lieutenant Al gave to her. * 'Air Slut 3.0 '- The Fairy Wing, which the wizard, BruteAlmighty, gave as a replacement of her lost Air Slut 2.0. Thaumcraft: Wand Foci '''Wand Focus: Shock This focus turns the element of Aer into a bolt of energy capable of shocking most creatures. Costs 1x Aer Vis per tick. Can be given an chain lightning upgrade at tier 3. Wand Focus: Frost Launches a ball of frozen ice that will disappear after landing. Deals very little damage unless given a scattershot upgrade at tier 3. Also applies slowness if given the alchemist frost upgrade at tiers 1 and 5. Wand Focus: Nine Hells When targeting an enemy, right-click the wand to summon a firebat that will pursue and kill the enemy. Can be upgraded at tier 3 to cause fiery explosions, or lifesteal at tier 5. Wand Focus: Fire Shoots flame and sets mobs afire. Has very limited range until its tier 3 upgrade. Wand Focus: Portable Hole Allows the creation of a temporary hole in the direction the player is looking. Holes will close after a few seconds. Wand Focus: Primal Fires a mysterious sphere of energy that flies around in random paths until it explodes. The attack will seek out targets once given its tier 3 upgrade. Wand Focus: Warding Makes blocks (solid, opaque, blocks only) unbreakable and indestructable to anyone by the player who warded them. Scan warded glass or other Warded Arcana to get the research, but note that crafting this focus uses a Nether Star! Vis cost is presumably per block. Relationships 'Mianitees' Sonja follows Mianite avidly however she often felt second rate compared to Tucker often seeking Mianite's notice and approval. Though she is a Mianite follower, the God still wouldn't give her attention, thus creating a conflict whether she would rather follow him or not. Even once being driven to join The Shadows briefly though she soon return to Mianite. Jericho Sonja had a great relationship with Tucker at the time because she was his girlfriend and they both follow Mianite avidly. King Helgrind She an average relationship with the king as in beginning she had stolen some objects from the town and broke out during trial. Lieutenant Al She and Al have a very somewhat close relationship. Al has given her many gifts inculding her own wings. Though In Episode 39 (Firefoxx's channel) she and Sparklez had fought him side by side when saving Prince and Steve. 'Dianitees' Syndicate She has a great relationship with him as they're friends. There some bumps as Syn had kept destroying her house in Season 2. Dianite Season one was definitely not the brightest for this god relashionship, mainly because of Sonja following Mianite, and Mianite and Dianite being arch enemies. In season 2, the relationship grew, having more liking in each other, as Sonja and her friends tried to get Dianite's body back. They also had a deal wherein Dianite will provide her goods, a.k.a. a large complex ME system, in return, 20% of what she mines at the Bedrock Dimension. 'Ianitees' CaptainSparklez She also has a good relationship with Jordan, as he is friendly to most people in the World of Mianite. However, Jordan used her as a test subject and put her in an AE2 Spatial storage cell on Jordan's 91st episode in season 2. However their relationship is still good Andor She has a normal relationship when it comes to Andor as she needs him when there is no quartz. Ianite Though she is not Firefoxx's God, Ianite would randomly talk to her, even if it is such a short-winded conversation. She had a friend pig, ''which was a Donation Station, and Firefoxx let her name the pig and the name was Biggs. She also let her and CaptainSparklez have a date at her restaurant, Foodie Touches. 'Marthanite' Martha In the beginning Firefoxx didn't have such a good relationship as Martha had flirted with Jericho and he flirted back. By getting back at her she used her portable hole foci to transport her in to caves and such and also she crafted a wooden hoe then giving it to Martha. After a few minutes Martha had seen what a joke Sonja had made of her. Through time Sonja had then start to accept Martha. Waglington She has a very close relationship as they have adventured together a lot in Season 2. At one point in Season 2, Wag started referring to her as "Sonjeeve", a nickname that she's still unsure if she cares for. They first hangout when Firefoxx wanted to make an ME system and Wag decided to help her off-stream, which took about 2 hours and a half. Then, they became each other guinea pigs whenever they make new stuffs to test out, spells, foci,weapons. 'Others' Intuition Sonja and her sense of Intuition have always gotten along. Intuition seems to prank her, then makes it up by giving her gifts. One of his best pranks was when he surrounded Foxx's specter dimension in sunflowers (She cringes at the sight of them.) But one gift that she could never thank him enough for was her new thaumcraft room, that soon became the home of Sir. Thaumsworth the Thaumcraft Golem. '''The Wizards' They had a good relationship. The time in the second season that they did have a great relationship is in Episode 41. After Firefoxx's bad day, she decided to visit the village for tea and getting XP from the Arena. Though she lost her Air Slut 2.0 and the scythe from Ianite, BruteAlmighty helped her and gave her another one, and an I O U for the scythe. She called it Air Slut 3.0. They had fun after, twerking, having cookies, cheesecake and morphing. Pets Boris The Snow Golem: Boris has accompanied Sonja since early S1, though he disappeared in late S2 and was never seen again. Moo the Rabbit: Moo was a black and white rabbit that Sonja spent an entire episode in Trinity Island to direct him into their house. Moo and his family were lonely after episode 23, since Firefoxx had tragically perished. Phillip & Ollie: '''At the first season of Mianite, there were two pigs who were stuck on the mountain where Sonja resides. But few episodes later, she found out that Philip & Ollie were killed, which Tom was accused for, one was replaced by a Netherrack, and one was replaced with a chicken. '''Birds: The pet area that Sonja had had for most of her pets in Season Two was originally for these birds from the Twilight Forest. She caught a red bird and a yellow bird too. She spent a while in the episode trying to catch the blue bird and even spent more time after recording to catch it, but never did. Pablo: The red bird that she caught in the Twilight Forest. He was the first bird she caught and she let Wag to name the bird. Biggs: The Donation Station, that resembles a pig, in season 2. Since Lady Ianite was very intrigued by the pig, she chose it to be her friend, then Firefoxx insisted to let her name the pig, and she chose Biggs. Archer the Owl: (Season 2): One day, Firefoxx had discovered an owl in her basement. The chat had told her she could make it a different color and give a something to hold. So, FIrefoxx had dyed the owl pink and had it hold a heart. Sadly, Archer disappeared sometime during Season 2. Three Kitty Cats: One was left at her house, the other two, she took along with her on the move to Mianite's house. She would sometimes call them her 'Pussies'. Donkey called Butts: Along with one kitty, Butts was left to fend for himself at Sonja's Such Cute OMG house. Butts stayed in the second story of her Such Cute OMG house. Pixie called Butt: It was a pink Pixie that stayed in the pet area with the birds. Butts tragically disappeared sometime in Season 2, though. Penguin: One day Sonja came downstairs and looked at her Pixie, Butts, in its cage and found a random Penguin in the cage. She tried to get it out but ended up letting it stay, adopting it as a new member of the fox fam. Sadly, it disappeared the next day, but she didn't seem to notice. Sir. Thaumsworth the Golem : Thaumsworth, the helpful Thaumcraft golem, was always happy to help Sonja in her basement, until he died off camera. He was more of a friend and assistant than pet. He will be forever remembered. Bee: Sonja stole a bee from Martha one day while she was telling them a story of how she once kept a bee in a fridge. The bee was left at Sonja's house in a random chest in the kitchen of Sonja's downstairs restaurant. Abilities and Titles "Lover of the Land" She is known to take care of the land and all the creatures of it. She has had countless pets through the years. "Foxx Mind" Her mind as clever as fox's. She is very sneaky and loves tricks. Sonja can start something with people and lay back and watch her plans unfold right in front of her paws. (You also shouldn't get on her bad side, as she will not go down with out a fight!) "Dirty Little Node Sucker" As a fellow "Thaumaturd", she sucks nodes in order to get essentia from them into their wands. Peacemaker Firefox does often prank, but when she does, she never does it alone. She also doesn't like to play harmful pranks on people. She hates killing living things and usually doesn't fight, unless it's to save another living thing that she loves very much. <3 Trivia In the summer 2016 Tucker and Sonja broke up. A Video was uploaded to YouTube Called This sucks. References category:People category:Mianites Category:Team Mianite Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Trinity Island Category:The Shadows Category:Counterpart Category:Players Category:Characters